Semiconductor devices, such as a NAND EPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory), with a three-dimensionally laminated three-dimensional configuration, have been developed. Such semiconductor devices with the three-dimensional configuration require lamination of many materials, and hence suffer larger warpage than flat semiconductor devices.
Warpage tolerance of semiconductor substrates processable by a single-wafer cleaning apparatus is set based on a gap between chuck pins for holding a semiconductor substrate and a stage. Therefore, when the warpage of the semiconductor substrate exceeds the warpage tolerance, the cleaning apparatus cannot process the semiconductor substrate.